December's Gone
by Kentai Hentai
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU As time passes ppl change and sometimes things can never be the same but two boys hold onto a past where they were happy and desire it once more. Sux at sums R and R plz.
1. Poetry

Author's Note: I should be working on 'Jaded' but I have no inspiration for it right now. I have all the ideas down so I'll get around to it but I've been in a very angsty mood lately so this story popped out. Hopefully it won't get ditched too. Sorry for being such a procrastinator.  
  
December's Gone  
  
"The seasons have come and gone, day has faded to night and night to day many times and yet you have not returned. Was it an empty promise you made as you knelt by my bedside tears trailing down your pale face? I believed every single word and for some reason I still do to this day. But do you know how much I miss you? Could you believe how much I'm craving you? I'm starved for your touch. It doesn't matter to me if it's just to smack me down or if it's to caress me gently. I miss you so much it's driving me insane. I've been told to get over this pain, to face the fact that you are never going to return. It was so long ago that I held you tight. That I made love to you and you to me as the sun faded the night. From dusk till dawn, dawn to dusk it was spent in a tangle of sheets somewhere in them you and me. But the moment had to be broken, words had to be spoken and then you were gone. You left with a whispered good bye that caressed my flesh and sent me to tears. Laying broken on the floor I listened till your footsteps no longer could I hear.  
  
"I tell you I honestly waited all this time in that same position. Broken, miserable and missing you so much my heart felt like it was empty. I begged and pleaded like a pagan to any god, goddess or whoever would listen. The aching in my chest would not dull if anything it became worse with each day. With each day I awakened to a bed warmed only by my own body. To each day I did not see your face... did not feel your lips graze my skin. Cursing who ever would put me to such a fate and wondering what could I have done for such a punishment to gain. There was no justification for this accursed loneliness... no explanation for any of the suffering. All there was is a bitter replication of you and me with the memory of the fallen angel I adored. I may be able to still see your face but no longer are you you. So still I wait for you to fulfill your promise and return to me." He let the paper drop from his hand and did not raise his head to meet the eyes of the classroom of students. He could feel them laughing at him, feel them critizing him for being the pathetic thing he was. The teacher opened his mouth to speak but before a word could be said the blonde ran out of the room. He ran and ran till his legs could no longer carry him feeling the warm sun beating down on him as he collapsed only God knows where. He was panting as he lay there in the shorts and tank top he had put on in the morning that suited the weather. His mind as always would travel somewhere else, to times when the season was colder but everything else was so much warmer. He sighed as he sat up not wanting to go down that road again but if it was so he couldn't understand why he had written that free style poem. He lay back on the grass arms above his head and stretched so his tank top pulled up revealing his flat stomach.  
  
'Uzumaki you need to lose weight,' that voice rang in his head, condescending as always.  
  
'Keh... Uzumaki you're such an idiot, why would I waste my time with you?'  
  
'Get away from me...' the thought was cut off as he felt a hand sliding down his arm till it reached the hand connected to it. Fingers interlocked as the scent of flowers and vanilla reached his nostrils telling him who exactly had come running after him. He found it strange that she would do that for him but then again she had always had a bleeding heart might as well bleed on him.  
  
"Naruto why did you run off like that? You didn't give anyone a chance to tell you how beautiful your poetry was," he sat up and looked at her seeing tears coming from her bright green eyes, "Who put you through so much pain? I'm sorry I never noticed Naruto and I was supposed to be your friend. I was always too busy trying to make a one-sided relationship into a two way street and..."  
  
"That was all bullshit Sakura don't get so worked up," he covered his pain up with a loud voice and an overly done grin as usual, "Tch Hatake-sensei said he wanted something from the heart but I couldn't think of anything so I made it up!"  
  
"Naruto," her throwing her arms around him was not the reaction he had expected at all but he welcomed it. It had been so long since he had received any touch close to comforting and he melted into this one, into this hug he would never get from her again.  
  
o  
  
He had sat stunned to silence after the words had all reached his ears, it wasn't like he was usually very talkative but this left him completely shutdown. When all the lights came back on in his mind so did the pain and he felt his throat close up. He was hyperventilating bringing the attention of his adoring fan club though it was minus one member it still annoyed him. They cooed at him trying to be the one to comfort him, to hold him as they believed he needed to be. Their belief was right but it wasn't in any of those overly moisturized female arms he wanted to be. Just like the other he bolted from the classroom but did not go as far. His back pressed against the bricks of the school building as he took deep greedy breathes and tried to make his lungs stop burning, tried to stop that familiar prickling at his eyes.  
  
"Why bring it up now?," his voice was one of fear as memories assaulted his senses too fast for him to grasp, "This is not how my return was supposed to be... aniki you said it would be a smooth readjustment..." He picked himself up from the floor and pulled out the hospital band he had been wearing for the past months. It had become a sort of security blanket for him and he needed that security desperately right now. He read the name that had begun fading away 'Uchiha Sasuke'.   
  
o  
  
"Well that's interesting, three of my students run off," Hatake-sensei looked at the three empty desks seeing only one had been smart enough to take their belongings with them. He went to the desk of the dark boy seeing his assignment still sitting there neatly written but the ink running. Tears had splashed onto the paper and Hatake-sensei smiled knowing what had caused it.  
  
"Would you all like to hear what your adored Uchiha has written?," all the girls immediately replied with enthusiatic yes while the boys groaned disgusted at how the girls gushed over the pretty boy. Hatake-sensei's smile only grew as he looked over the writing on the paper while walking back to his desk. Lazily he sat on the desk and cleared his throat.  
  
"Darkness is the only comfort of the solitary child though it is what in the first place brought pain forth. Light blinds the poor child for he has never seen something as such. It is almost too much for that bastard child to take. Even though he knows it's not meant for him that the light deserves much better darkness still swirled itself with that brightness. Darkness had to have that Light, it needed it to survive. But in the end Darkness overcame Darkness and Light began to fade away. It does not make sense that Darkness is the child and Light another child... both unable to understand that Darkness consumes all. Light will never overcome Darkness."  
  
TBC... (hopefully soon.) 


	2. Pretending

Thanks for the reviews. This story is an AU, it's set in well this time period I guess. Most of Naruto-tachi attends a private school where they dorm. All else will be revealed as the story unravels.  
  
o  
  
The sky had become that deep blue that comes with night along with the shining silver connect the dots stars that appeared on the canvas as Naruto made his way back to campus. There was not a soul out except for this lonely blonde that trudged with his head hung low and hand in his pocket. It was there in his pocket... that precious gift that was all he really had left besides the memories of those times when he felt loved. Naruto sighed as he removed his hand from his pocket and used his ID card to open the electronic lock of the dormitory building. He waved to the on duty security guard and went up the stars in record speed to his dorm room. Ignoring his room mate, a silent boy by the name of Neji Hyuga, he dropped onto his bed.   
  
"Someone came looking for you," Neji never spoke more than necessary or in Naruto's opinion, less than necessary, "It wasn't the Uchiha boy." Neji responded to the question he knew Naruto was going to ask before he even spoke it and Naruto gave a snort in response, feigning disgust. It had been like that for a bit, ever since Sasuke had left the dorms leaving behind his room mate Uzumaki Naruto and forcing Naruto to have to dorm with Neji.  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"Hatake-sensei, he said he's publishing your poem in the literary magazine."  
  
"But he didn't even ask me if he could," Neji only shrugged his shoulders and Naruto was reminded of why he couldn't stand to be in the Hyuga's presence for more than five minutes. He was just like Sasuke with his indifferent and stoic attitude, his arrogant nature and add to that his effiminate looks. He was just like Sasuke with his feminine beauty and delicate pale skin. His soft curves and his... Naruto buried his face in the pillow to hide the tears that came from Neji though he had the feeling Neji already knew he was crying. Neji looked over at Naruto and sighed as he got up from his desk where he had been sitting typing away at the computer he and Naruto shared. He turned off the light and climbed onto the bed next to his depressed room mate putting an arm around him and pulling him close. Naruto was not surprised by the action though Neji was a silent boy he was always willing to comfort Naruto. Being the blonde he was Naruto never stopped to wonder why someone who didn't let anyone else even stand too close to him would pull him into this protective comforting embrace. He rested his head on Neji's chest and cried himself to sleep.  
  
o  
  
"Aniki..." he whispered softly as he looked around the dark, foreboding home his body shaking slightly. He hated this darkness but the light hurt him so he preferred that over turning on those lights. It would blind him if he turned them on and then he would be so lost... he would be..  
  
"Sasuke," he ran in the direction of the voice feeling strong arms pull him in and held tight to the shirt of his older brother as he pressed himself as close to him as he could. Itachi sighed as he looked down at his brother in his arms shaking like a child having woken up from a terrible nightmare knowing that unfortunate as it was Sasuke's life itself was the nightmare. He carefully picked up the boy that resembled a pure porcelain doll taking him back to his room. He had to sit him down on the Lazy Boy recliner that occupied a corner of Sasuke's room so he could clean off the bed, Sasuke had vomited in his sleep again.  
  
"Did you take..."  
  
"I did aniki." Itachi checked the containers on Sasuke's dresser top to make sure he wasn't lying and satisfied with what he saw he brought his full attention to the trembling Uchiha. He pulled Sasuke off the chair seeing his shirt was dirtied with the vomit but he had cleaned off his face and hair. Without much help or fight from Sasuke, Itachi pulled the shirt off of him and put a new one on him. He guided Sasuke through the darkness of the halls to his bedroom where he lay on the bed pulling Sasuke along to lie beside him. Itachi felt Sasuke weakly curl against him and sighed wondering just when he became Sasuke's lifeline after so many years of the two of them hating one another. It wasn't that he was complaining about his brother's sudden reawakening love for him but he just didn't want to become too attached to him, like he already had.  
  
"I'm going to lose you little one and then I'll truly be alone in this silence..."  
  
o  
  
The next day began with false smiles as students gathered in the auditorium listening to the inane chatter of the principal who had been given the nickname Tsunade-hime from how pretty she was. That was all that kept some of the boys awake, the big breasted blonde principal and the girls chatting about how they were fake maintained their eyes open as well. They were seated in alphabetical order which meant that two U's who had been avoiding one another were right beside each other.   
  
Sasuke held tightly to the arms of the chair his nails almost digging into the the cushions of it as he stared straight ahead. He was trying so hard to ignore the sunshine boy sitting beside him but with the way he was snoring it was very difficult. It surprised him that Naruto could sit beside him with no problem and fall asleep so easily. If Sasuke had really bothered to analyze Naruto's face he would've noticed his eyes were shut far too tight for him to be really sleeping, there was no sense of relaxation on his face. Uzumaki Naruto was faking sleep to get out of a tense situation and the usually analytical Uchiha Sasuke did not notice it at all. When Tsunade-hime announced that the meeting was over the students piled out of the auditorium. Naruto walked out of his seat seeming to be completely awake and speedwalking away from Sasuke. He didn't notice the way Sasuke looked sadly down at the ground from the obvious tactics Naruto used to ignore him. They were both going to the same place so Naruto could walk with him but instead the blond chose to keep at least five people between them. Sasuke walked into Hatake-sensei's English class after Naruto seeing that Naruto was at the desk conversing with the silver haired instructor. Sasuke sighed as he took his seat only to hear Hatake-sensei call his name. Hesitantly he walked to the teacher's desk seeing Naruto was still standing there with a slight frown on his face.  
  
"You two will be doing volunteer work with me and Sakura Haruno after school each day and on Saturday mornings. We, meaning Umino-sensei the music teacher, put together the literary magazine and run the drama club which I think would be perfect for you two." Sasuke gave him a glare almost seeming to be his old self again.  
  
"I haven't volunteered."  
  
"You need it to graduate. You may be the perfect student academic wise but you have not completed and volunteer work so you have no choice. It's this or watching the others graduate while you sit in the back of the auditorium." Sasuke frowned but gave a nod of his head saying he'd agree to this volunteer work and was satisfied when Hatake-sensei let him and Naruto go back to their seats. Sasuke had no idea how he would be able to handle having to be that close to Naruto all the time, it was going to take all of his will. He gulped and then looked around the room feeling everything spinning. He stood up on shaking limbs directing the attention of the class onto himself. He tried to look at them but he was seeing double and his vision refused to clear. He saw the floor getting closer but before he could come in contact with the hard tiled floor a warm body through itself in his path. He noticed red fabric before he passed out but he didn't remember who in class had been wearing that color nor did he care as the welcomed blackness took over.  
  
o  
  
Sasuke awoke a few hours later in the nurse's office looking around as he sat up. He gripped his aching head and gave a small groan of pain drawing the attention of the girl in the room.  
  
"You're awake, I'm glad you're ok Sasuke-kun," he noticed the voice immediately, the leader of his fan club Sakura Haruno. He groaned for a different reason and dropped back onto the itchy bed pretending that he wasn't getting more diseases from the overused bed. He felt Sakura reaching out to touch his forehead and slapped her arm away before she could, he didn't want her touching him.  
  
"Go away, you're annoying." He heard a sad little whimper from the bubblegum haired girl and it annoyed him even more, he didn't want to deal with her not now or ever.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei sent me to look for the two of you," Sasuke tensed at hearing the voice, "He said our volunteer work starts today so you guys have to come to the auditorium, Iruka-sensei is already starting to go over ideas for this year's school play."  
  
"Naruto you don't call a teacher by his first name, baka!" Sasuke got up from the bed so quick it made Sakura fall off her chair which had been what he intended. He moved to where Naruto stood in the doorway and pulled him out of the room with him Naruto too stunned to make any sort of response.  
  
"I don't ignore you because I want to I just don't want to pull you into my darkness. You depend on the light too much, you won't survive in the dark but know that the dark wants to embrace you that's why I stay away from you." Before Naruto could ask what he meant Sasuke kissed him, a chaste kiss but still enough to make Naruto yearn for the older boy. He reached out to pull Sasuke closer but his arms felt nothing as Sasuke had already disappeared into the auditorium. Naruto stood there for a moment wiping at the tears that tried to fall.  
  
"I won't cry for or because of you anymore," Naruto swore to himself, "Never again." He walked into the auditorium putting on his cheerful mask and noting that Sasuke had his stoic mask on but there was a crack in Sasuke's mask and if he were looking from Sasuke's angle he'd see there was a crack in his too. 


End file.
